YuGiOh! Emerald Odyssey
by Yungn
Summary: Join our heroes in the New York Battle for the Crown.


Yu-Gi-Oh! Emerald Odyssey

5 years after Yugi Muto set the Pharaoh Atemu free, he put his cards away and took over his family's game shop. He married Ms. Gardner, but they were never blessed with the gift of a child. Yugi took to choosing a different duelist every year to train, and treated him or her like a son or daughter. Every year, Yugi would be disappointed to see many mediocre duelists, until one faithful day, 50 years to the day that he set Atemu free, he trained a young man, whom he named as his heir to the title of King of Games. In the present, a new legacy unfolds………..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prolouge:

"And the victor of this year's world championship here in Blackhaven is…… Alan Scott!" says an announcer, as two duelists leave the arena, one holding a stack of packs, a trophy, and his duel disk in his arms. "Hey, Alan, way to go," says Kyle Jordan, one of the many spectators, as well as Alan's best friend. "You wanna go grab a bite to eat at Mike's Place?" asks Alan in response. They share a friendly laugh, as they both know neither of them wants to pass up a meal, or a chance to hang out after a tournament. As they leave, Alan runs back to the arena, eagerly looking to shake the hand of Wallace Garrick, his opponent in the finals of the tournament, but he is nowhere to be found. Alan shakes his head, and runs to catch up with Kyle.

As the two friends arrive at the restaurant, Alan was opening his winnings, 100 packs of the most current Duel Monsters set, and a Microsoft Zune. "Here, Kyle," Alan said as he threw a handful of cards at Kyle, "those might help your deck out." Kyle picked up the stack of cards off the table, looked through, and smiled widely. "You don't understand how good a friend you are, Alan," Kyle said to Alan, practically ripping Alan's arm from his socket while shaking his hand. "Whoa, Kyle, chill out," Alan said, pulling his arm back from across the table. "Don't break it unless you can buy it." Both friends laughed as the waitress walked towards their table, bringing their food.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One:

3 months later

Alan, standing outside of the Jacob Javits Center in New York City, took off his gloves, and put on his duel disk. He took a deep breath and walked inside. As soon as he stepped in, he was bum rushed by hundreds of people wearing duel disks. _"Man, I've been the world champ for 3 months, and I still can't get used to all this attention,"_ Alan thought to himself. He made his way through the crowd, reaching a podium in the middle of a stage. "My fellow duelists, I am here to kick off the New York Battle for the Crown tournament. In this tournament, each player will wager his rarest card from his collection on every match he plays. After 6 victories, the location of the finals will be emailed directly to your cell phone. If you lose twice, on the other hand, you are officially out of the tournament. Let the battles begin." The crowd cheered as many duelists activated their duel disks and loaded their decks.

As Alan was leaving the stage, he heard someone in the crowd scream, "Alan Scott, I officially challenge you for your title!" Alan sighed, because under his contract for his world champion "title", he had to accept every official challenge for his title. Alan turned to face his opponent, who was wearing all black, a black bandana, and had a custom black-on-black duel disk. "My names William Hand and I want to duel." Alan sighed, nodded, and the crowd backed up to let the two duelists play their card game.

Both duelists shuffled their decks, walked over to their opponents and handed each other their respective decks to be cut and shuffled by their opponents. They took back their respective decks, and walked back to their starting positions. They both activated their duel disks. As the disk moved into its "on" position, two hologram projectors flew out of the sides of each duel disk, landing 6 feet away from what is considered the "duel arena" for the match. Both players drew 5 cards as their lifepoints rose to 8000. Both players looked at each other and shouted "Let's Duel!"

William drew his sixth, and looked at his hand inquisitively. "Okay, I'll start my turn by first setting one facedown Spell or Trap, and then I'll set one monster in Defense mode. Your move, champ." With this, Alan drew his sixth, and smiled. "I'll start this off by setting one monster in Defense Mode, and then I'll activate my Allure of Darkness. This allows me to draw 2 cards, as long as I can remove one Dark monster from my hand after I draw." He picked up two cards, and slid his White-Horned Dragon into his Removed from Game slot. "Next, I'll set one facedown Spell or Trap, and I'll end." After hearing this, William drew, and smiled widely. "Well, my plan finally comes into fruition. I'll tribute my facedown monster to summon the mighty Il Blud!" With this, a giant creature rose from where his defending monster once was. This hideous creature had black and white stripes and a large zipper in his chest, which at this time was closed (2100/800). "Next, I'll activate my facedown Card of Safe Return. This card allows me to draw every time a monster is Special Summoned from my Graveyard. Now, Il Blud, attack his facedown Putrid Poison Breath." Il Blud ran over to the facedown monster, and sprayed its putrid breath all over it killing it. Alan smiled. "You just activated my Masked Dragon's special effect. Whenever it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon another Dragon-Type monster from deck, as long as it has less than 1500 attack points. I think I'll take Red-Eyes B. Chick." With this, a small egg appeared on the field, with a small little Red-Eyes chick curled up inside in defense (800/500). William gritted his teeth and said "Damn, I should have realized you would have tricks up your sleeves. I end my turn." Alan interjected "Perfect, because I activate my trap card during your End Phase. The trap is called Dragon's Scale Defense Maneuver. This card has two effects, and I think I'll activate the second. If I discard a Dragon-type monster from my hand, I can return one card on your field to the top of your deck. I think I'll choose your Il Blud." With this, Alan discarded his Trickery Dragon and Il Blud disappeared. Alan drew, and smiled wide.

"I hope you're ready to accept defeat, because I have my One Turn Kill combo. I do believe this game is about to get a little more dangerous. I'll tribute my Red-Eyes B. Chick to Special Summon my Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" The hatchling in the egg began to glow, and grow. He grew to be the giant powerhouse dragon (2400/2000). "Next, I'll activate my Inferno Fire Blast. This card allows my Red-Eyes to hit you for 2400 direct damage, but takes away its ability to attack this turn." With this, Red-Eyes began to breathe fire, burning away William (W: 5600/A: 8000). Alan smiled and said "Next, I'll Normal Summon my Exploder Dragon." A dragon holding an explosive grenade appeared, crouched and ready to attack (1000/0). "Finally," Alan said, "I'll activate my Dragon's Mirror. This card allows me to remove monsters from play from my field and Graveyard to Fusion Summon one Dragon-Type Fusion Monster. I'll remove Trickery Dragon, Masked Dragon, Red-Eyes B. Chick, Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Exploder Dragon to summon the ferocious Five Headed Dragon!" With this, the five dragons appeared on the field, only to disappear into the mirror, and the giant Five Headed Dragon appeared with a roar (5000/5000). Suddenly, Trickery Dragon appeared behind William, and bit him hard (W: 5000/ A:8000). William screamed "What happened?" Alan quickly answered "Trickery Dragon's effect happened. If he is used a Fusion Summon for a Dragon-Type Fusion monster, you take damage equal to his original attack, which just happens to be 600, enough to make this final attack end the game." With that, Five Headed Dragon shot five separate streams of fire at William, burning him, along with all his lifepoints, away (W:0/A:8000). The crowd cheered as Alan went over and helped up his opponent, whose only reaction was to get up on his own and scowl. William took out his deck box and handed Alan a card. "That's a copy of my rarest card, Plaguespreader Zombie. I hope you enjoyed the taste of victory this time, because next time it won't be so sweet." With that, William walked away.

While this was going on, in a darkened room somewhere in the city of Manhattan, six figures in cloaks are gathered around a table. The one in the middle of the table took off his hood and spoke. "With this tournament as a distraction, it is time for us to set our plan into motion, after centuries of planning," he said, breaking into maniacal laughter when he finished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Custom/Unreleased Cards Introduced:

Trickery Dragon

2 Stars

DARK/Dragon

600 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: This card can be substituted for one of the Fusion-Material monsters. All other monsters must be the correct monster listed on the Fusion Monster. If this card is used to summon a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster, you can inflict the original attack of this card to your opponent as direct damage.

Dragon's Scale Defense Maneuver

Trap Card

You can activate either of the following effects:

If a monster your opponent controls battles against a Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field, destroy that monster. If you have another Dragon-Type monster in your hand, you can reveal it to end your opponent's Battle Phase.

You can discard one Dragon-Type monster from your hand to return one card on your opponent's side of the field to their top of their deck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Decks Introduced:

Alan Scott: Red-Eyes OTK: After getting lucky and getting Red-Eyes B. Dragon as his first card, he decided to show the world that Level 7 Normal Monsters aren't dead. With the creation of this deck, he proved to the world that Red-Eyes has a lot of potential

William Hand: Necrophobia: Since he was a little kid, and he got stuck in his grandfather's morgue, he loved to instill the fear of death into all of his opponents. His ferocious zombies love to feast on the flesh of his opponents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the next chapter, we see the debut of Kyle's deck, and the first official duel in the Battle for the Crown tournament. How will Kyle handle himself? Read the next chapter, and find out.


End file.
